Drunken Dance
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 2 is up...Bosco goes home
1. Default Chapter

****

The leather felt tight against her flesh. Why was she wearing such a thing? This wasn't like her but who gave a fuck? She had seen too much today. Her and her partner had been in a middle of a shoot out. She saw three year old twins get shot in the head. She had been covered in brains. Now....Now she just needed to step out of her life and be someone else. She walked into Hagerty's causing a few of the off duty cops to throw cat calls her way.

"Give me a margarita." She said. Kenny looked her over. "I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Sure thing, Officer." He said. Bosco slid a quarter in the juke box and turned around. There were some good looking women here tonight Maybe he would actually get lucky tonight. He looked over at the bar. There was a woman sitting there in leather pants. She had a good looking ass. Tight enough to bounce a dime off of it seemed. Bosco smirked walking up to the bar. He leaned against it.

"I bet you look good out of those pants as much as you do in them." Bosco smirked.

"Excuse me?" Faith turned and looked at him. Bosco blushed deeply.

"Oh God, Yokas." he groaned, "I'm sorry."

"Is that your pick up line to all the ladies?" Faith asked as she sipped her margarita.

"No." Bosco said, "Only to girls who look good....But not you....Not that you're ugly....But ah..." Faith chuckled.

"Shut up while you're ahead." She said. Bosco nodded.

"You getting drunk too?" He asked her. Faith smiled bitterly. So he was hurting too. He wanted to forget everything that had happened during the day.

"I owe myself a couple of drinks." Faith said, drinking the rest of her margarita in two gulps.

"Slow down." Bosco said, "You don't want to get drunk too fast."

"Yes I do." She said ordering another one.

"Put her drinks on my tab." Bosco said. He settled down next to her. It wasn't good to see his partner like this, but he himself was drunk, so he couldn't talk.

"Thanks, Bos." Faith said softly. He reached over and took her hand.  
"No problem. That's what partner's are for." He said, "It's just a couple drinks." Those couple of drinks turned into a few.

"Wezould do something." Faith mumbled, eyes red with alcohol.

"Yeah we should...." Bosco slurred and slid off of the stool. "Let's dance." Faith shook her head.

"I don't dance." She said.

"Tonight you do." Bosco took her hand and pulled Faith too him. She grunted slightly and slid her arm around his waist for leverage. The room was spinning around her.

"Catch me if I fall." Faith mumbled. Bosco nodded.

"I always will." He said as he took Faith onto the tiny dance floor. She smiled softly at Bosco. Was it the liquor or did he look very hot tonight? A slow song was on and Bosco pulled Faith close to him. His hand was on the small of her back as they moved. "You look really nice in leather pants."

"They make me look fat." Faith chuckled. He shook his head.

"No they don't." Bosco pushed her blond hair off of her shoulders. Faith shivered. Just that simple touch sent shivers down her spine. She definitely had too much to drink.

"This is nice." Faith mumbled. Bosco nodded.

"I knew it would be." He whispered, "I have always wanted to dance with you." Faith chuckled softly as she looked at him.

"Are you serious?" She whispered. Bosco looked at her and nodded.

"Yes. I've always wanted to feel your body move against mine." Bosco whispered. Faith's breaths was stolen out of her lungs. She nodded silently. Her heart pounded in her chest. He was so close to her. She could feel his own heart beating against her chest. She pulled away slightly, looking at him.

"Bosco..." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"Shhhh." Bosco mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers. Faith's eyes immediately closed. 

The kiss at first was soft. They both were getting used to feeling each others lips. Then, Faith pushed her hips tightly against his causing Bosco to groan. He slid his hand behind her head and pulled her into a deeper kiss. 

The instant Faith felt his tongue in her mouth, she thought she was going to faint. Her fingers tangled in the cloth of his shirt. A small groan came Faith. Bosco's head shut down completely. This woman was a good kisser. Reluctantly, Faith pulled away. She needed to breath. Both of them panted, still holding each other close.

"I um..." Faith whispered.

"Yeah." Bosco mumbled. She pulled completely away from him.

"I need to go." She said. Bosco looked at her shocked.

"What?" He whispered. "Do you want to come to my place and have some coffee?" Faith shook her head as she grabbed her jacket.

"That's not such a good idea." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"But, Faith..."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled hurrying to the door.

"Faith!!" Bosco cried. She was groan. Bosco cursed under his breath. he had never been kissed like that before. He had never felt like that before. He could still feel Faith's lips on his own, but now she was gone. Bosco felt like shit. He hoped Faith didn't hate him too much.

To be continued?


	2. Yup

****

Read at your own risk: It's nc-17

Bosco slid his jacket on. He couldn't get Faith out of his head. He never thought Faith would be a good kisser. Okay, he had hoped she was going to be a bad kisser so she wouldn't stir up the normal feelings he got when he thought of her. He walked up to the bar and paid his tab. Kenny gave him a look, but Bosco ignored it.

As he stepped outside, the cool air felt good. He needed to calm down. A nice cold shower would do the trick. Bosco was walking home tonight. He had really drunk too much to get behind the wheel of a car, but that kiss certainly did sober him up.

"Shake it off, Bos." He mumbled to himself as he walked the streets of New York. Forget about Faith. She doesn't want you. It was the liquor talking back at the bar. His mind kept on wandering back though as much as he was trying to fight it. He knew word about the kiss would be flying around the precinct. They shouldn't have done that in front of so many off duty police officers.

Bosco turned onto his street. He needed to pass out and forget everything. That's what he had to do. He stopped in his streets when he saw who was sitting on the steps to his apartment. Faith was sitting there with her eyes closed. God, she looked like a heavenly angel. Bosco shook his head.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" He asked. Faith opened her blue eyes that always made Bosco melt.

"You mentioned coffee and I thought that sounded good." She smiled softly.

"You...You want to come in?" Bosco asked. Faith nodded.

"For coffee yeah." She said. Bosco immediately pulled his keys out.

"All right." He walked up the stairs and unlocked the front door. Faith smiled and got up. She could sense he was nervous. That's what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want their friendship to get all messed up. They walked up another flight of stairs to Bosco's apartment. "It's sort of messy here." Faith chuckled.

"I kind of figured it would be. It's all right." She said. Bosco smiled and turned the lights on.

"Make yourself at home and I'll make some coffee." He mumbled and ran into the kitchen. Lord, this was weird. She was in his apartment. Bosco's heart was racing as he stood at the sink.

"Need help?" Faith was right behind him. Bosco jumped. He turned and looked at her. God, hot. Her lips still looked swollen from their kiss. Bosco shook his head.

"I think I can handle myself. Thanks." He mumbled.

"Listen, Bos...About earlier-"

"Forget it, Faith." Bosco said. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Why not?" Faith frowned deeply. He stared at her. Why not? His head was screaming at him to say because we're partners, because we had a hard day, because you're on the rebound, but none of them came from his mouth.

"I don't know." He mumbled. A playful smile came across Faith's face.

"I shouldn't have left you the way I did." She said.

"It could have gotten out of control if you didn't leave...but technically...you're back." Bosco rubbed his neck. "So That coffee...."

"I don't want coffee." Faith said.  
"You don't?" Bosco asked. Faith shook her head.

"Not particularly." She said, "I want to continue what we did at the bar." Bosco rubbed his neck. 

"Faith, you're drunk." He said.

"Not anymore." She said, "If you don't want to then fine, but you started the kiss and I wanted to finish it."

"I started it?" He asked. Faith giggled.

"Totally." She said. A small smirk came across Bosco's face thinking about to it. He chuckled.  
"I suppose I did." He said. Faith smiled. He seemed to be more at ease now. He was laughing. "I'm not regretting that I did it because I've always wanted to kiss you."

"Really?" Faith asked softly. Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. You have the most beautiful lips and I've always wanted to taste them." Bosco said. A deep crimson colour deepened in Faith's cheeks.

"Me too...But with your lips." Faith said. Bosco chuckled.

"Good." He said completely forgetting about the coffee. "I made the first move last time. It's your turn now." Faith looked at him. He wanted more. Frankly, so did she.

"All right." She mumbled. Faith leaned over and pressed her lips to his. This kiss already felt different. They were in privacy. They didn't have drunk men staring at them. Faith sighed with happiness against him. Bosco was taking this slow, he had to. He wanted to memorize the feel of her lips. His hands rested on her hips at first but soon went around her waist, pulling her tight against his body.

Then the kiss intensified. Boy, did it start to steam up. Bosco traced her lower lip with his tongue. He went slowly at first causing Faith to Shudder, then he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Faith groaned loudly throwing her arms around his neck. There was no hiding it. Bosco was getting excited. This was what years of sexual tension did.

Both of their hearts were racing. This was what he had been waiting for. He broke the kiss for a moment to grab a breath. Then, Bosco kissed her chin and along her jaw line. He kissed his way to Faith's neck. He sucked on the soft flesh.

"G-God..." Faith groaned throwing her head back to give more access. Bosco's lips began to suck on her pulse point. Faith shuddered again. There was no turning back. This was it.

Bosco pulled away and looked into her eyes, trying to read her. Faith smiled and they immediately started to kiss again. Faith pulled Bosco's shirt from his pants. She needed to touch his flesh. Bosco took this opportunity. He pulled away for a moment to pull his shirt off. He threw it to the floor. Faith stared at his exposed chest. Sure she had seen him without a shirt on before but this was different. This was totally different.

Faith put her hands on his chest. Bosco bit back a groan. His flesh burned where she was touching him. God, she had the most wonderful touch. He panted watching her eyes. She was enjoying this. He could see the excitement in her eyes.

"We should take this elsewhere." Bosco whispered. Faith nodded.

"Please." She said, "My knees feel like they're going to buckle."

"Come on." Bosco smirked, taking her hand. Her hand fit perfectly in his. Bosco led Faith into his bedroom. He thought they would never get here. He looked out her. "You're not drunk anymore right are you?" Faith shook her head.

"My buzz is wearing off." She said.

"Good." Bosco said. his heart stopped when he saw Faith pulling her own shirt up. Oh god, he thought, I'm going to see her naked. His nerves started to kick in. Faith threw her shirt off. She hadn't been wearing a bra. Bosco's throat went dry as he saw her breasts. He had never seen them before. They were perfect. Faith blushed.

"Stop looking at me like that." She smiled.  
"Sorry." Bosco whispered as Faith began to undo her leather pants. He followed her lead and started to undo his. God, he felt as nervous as he was the first time he had sex. This wasn't just sex though. This was something more...Wasn't it? Faith looked at him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to.' Faith said seeing how nervous he was.

"Oh I want to." Bosco said. Faith smiled pulling her panties off. Bosco thought he was going to faint. She had the body of a goddess. How come he had never realized that? Those god damn awful uniforms are why. Faith stared at him as he pulled his own underwear down. her heart skipped a beat. Oh my, She thought, so that's why he has all those women chasing after him.

"Good. So do I." She said crawling back onto the bed. She rested against the pillows. Bosco stared. He couldn't believe this was his partner. He crawled onto the bed, onto of Faith. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. Faith only nodded. Bosco lowered his lips to hers once again. Faith melted into him. Her legs wrapped around his legs as they kissed again. Both of them were in Heaven. This was the moment they had been waiting for. Bosco pushed himself against her heat causing both of the to groan.

"Pl-Please." She begged, "Pl-Please, Bos." He didn't hesitate. Bosco pushed himself into his beloved. Her body engulfed him. He had to bit his lip to keep from going off right then and there. She deserved to have this be mind blowing. Faith was worried when she felt him stop, "It's okay. I want this." Bosco smiled softly as he kissed her chin. He started to move slowly in her. The feeling was overwhelmingly amazing.

Both of them moved very slowly at first. They wanted to Cherish this moment. This would be the closest they would ever become. Faith's legs felt amazing around his. Her hand roaming his back gave Bosco chills. He looked into her eyes as he moved a little faster. He saw pure lust in them.

"Bosco." Faith whimpered. She hadn't felt like this in a long time if not at all. She arched her hips up into his sending shock waves through Bosco's body. "Faster."  
"Yes." Bosco whispered. How could he deny her when he wanted it just as badly? He moved faster and slightly harder in her. The bed began to squeak beneath them.

"Yes, Bosco, yes." Faith whimpered moving in time with him. Her entire body was tingling. "Harder." He looked at her closed eyes. She was enjoying this as much as he was. Bosco moved harder and rougher in her. The headboard slammed against the wall. His neighbours would definitely complain.

"God, Faith." Bosco grunted. Sweat began to bead down his back. Faith began to make tiny little grunts. Her nails dug into his back.

"I'm..." She groaned loudly, "Bos..."

"Go, Faith." Bosco grunted louder. He wanted her to go before him. He moved faster and Faith gasped. Her back arched off of the bed.

"OH!! GOD!!" She cried loudly. Her entire body shook violently. Feeling this, Bosco went over the edge. He buried his face into her neck smothering his cries. Faith's body continued to milk Bosco of his seed. "OH god...God....God." Bosco grunted again as he started to slow down.

"God, Faith." He whispered. Faith unlocked her legs from around him. She drew in deep breaths, trying to make her head form stop spinning.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Bosco collapsed on top of her. He hoped he wasn't crushing her.

"Mmmm hmmm." Faith mumbled. She smiled softly as Bosco pulled out of her and rolled on the bed.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Bosco said as Faith cuddled into him, resting her head above his heart.

"Me too." She mumbled. Bosco chuckled as he swept back her sweaty hair. God, this feeling was wonderful.

"I...I love you, Faith." Bosco said.

"Mmmm hmmm." Faith mumbled as she began to snore softly.

"You passed out didn't you?" He asked. There was no respose. Bosco sighed deeply. He was so happy right now. He tightened his arms around Faith. He never wanted to let go.


End file.
